Talents of a Kunoichi
by ChibiCherry15
Summary: ...The tears fell down my face, sliding down my cheeks, as Sakura parted her lips, her voice coming out raspy and broken, saying only this: "He's gone."


I really don't get it. I just don't understand it. It's driving me insane, that all of this is happening, just like that, and now I can't do anything about it. I guess nobody can do anything about; well, except for Naruto. Oh, and by the way, Sasuke Uchiha must **die**. He's the whole reason all of this is happening; Naruto going on a rampage, Sakura fallen into depression, and me, well, I'm totally clueless. I honestly don't know what to do. That stupid, idiotic, lunatic went up and left the village! Well, if he could only see the damage he's caused.

I don't much care about Naruto, once he calms down, he can take care of himself. But Sakura, she's my best friend – at least, she used to be. Now she hasn't come out of her house – no, her room for weeks. She isn't eating anything, and well, the whole thing isn't pretty. I'm headed over to her house right now. I've been over there a lot, but she still hasn't come out. Today, I'm getting her out of there, taking her down to the market, buying all the chocolate, ice cream, and tissues the village has to offer, and staking it out at my place. Maybe, once this is all over, Sakura will start yelling at me again; just like old times. By "old times" I mean – like three weeks ago, when Sasuke was still here! Damn, when Naruto drags him home, I'm beating his ugly Uchiha ass.

I bounced up the steps to the Haruno estate and knocked on the door. Although, it was just Sakura and her parents living there, their house was pretty big. Sakura's mom, Akane, welcomed me in with a dazzling smile. With bright pink hair and cool green eyes, well, you can tell where Sakura inherited her features from.

"Hello, Ino, I didn't expect you to come in today."

"Well, Mom is running the shop right now, so I thought I would stop by."

Mrs. Haruno nodded, "I assume you would like to see Sakura?"

"Yeah, is she in her room?"

She sighed, "Like always."

I giggled as I jumped up the stairs to Sakura's room. I knocked on the door softly.

"Hey, Forehead, it's me!" I called playfully. When I got no answer and knocked louder.

I devious smirk found its way to my lips as I yelled, "Hurry up, and get out here! Or I'll tell Naruto that you're in LOVE with him!"

My eye twitched when once again, there was no answer. _Wow, that's weird, she's NOT freaking out. _I thought vaguely. I was about to knock on the door again, when I decided to just go in. Sakura's room was totally pink, bright and cheery. I grimaced when I saw Sakura heaped under tons of pale pink covers. It seemed she was as far as bright and cheery as you could get. She was sitting up…at least that was good.

I walked over to her side cautiously. "Forehead, you alright?" I asked, scoffing, like I usually do. She didn't even turn her head toward me. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, it's me, Ino. Are you alright?"

I saw her nod her head slowly. "Sakura, please say something."

She turned her face towards mine, and I gasped. I started to feel tears brim my eyes as Sakura's lifeless ones stared into mine. A dull, unforgiving, hue of green replaced her previous shiny, emerald orbs. Her skin was pale, making her rose colored hair stand out even more, and now I realized how limply it feel from her scalp, framing her sunken face. Her once round, full, lips are now dry and cracked. The tears fell down my face, sliding down my cheeks, as Sakura parted her lips, her voice coming out raspy and broken, saying only this:

"He's gone."

Sakura grabbed the corner of my shirt. Her form was shaking and frail. I sat down beside her and held her close. Her tiny fingers clutched the fabric so roughly, I thought it might tear. Then, she let it out; shattering, heart renching sobs, that shook her hold body. I held her firmly as she trembled.

"I-Ino, I don't know w-what to do. He's gone. He's gone! He's gone! And there's nothing I can do!" she screamed louder and louder, her voice cracking.

I pulled her up to look at me, aqua orbs locked on emerald ones. I gave a quirky little smile and hugged her again.

"We can go get some ice cream."

Sakura laughed, the bright, vibrant cheeriness coming back for a brief moment. She giggled harder, clutching her stomach. Deep, soulful laughter came from the girl, who, just a minute ago, was in tears. She wiped her eyes and glanced at me, still smiling.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good." She replied, beaming.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Then let's go!"

"B-But, I'm still in my pajamas!"

I giggled, "Who cares?"

She giggled as well, and suddenly hugged me from behind, her arms sliding around my middle.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came. And I'm sorry, for all of the fights we had, it was all so stupid. Are you still my friend?"

"Of course, did we ever stop?" I asked giddily.

"I guess not!" Sakura half yelled, half laughed and hugged me even harder.

"Then onward to the ice cream!" I shouted dramatically.

"Onward!" Sakura mimicked and followed me down the stairs.

Akane, who was sitting on the sofa, beamed as we stampeded out the door.

"You two be careful!" she shouted.

"Okay!" we shouted in unison.

We giggled, and bought the ice cream at a nearby shop. We then sitted ourselves on a bench when Sakura glanced at me, wonder filling her eyes.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" I asked licking the chocolate cream off my spoon.

"I'm glad that we're still friends."

I smiled. "Me too," then laughed as Sakura got ice cream on her nose.

"Ino-PIG!" she yelled playfully hitting me.

"Forehead!" I shouted back.

"Yeah…whatever!" Sakura laughed.

I laughed too, all was good. I did it. Sakura was happy, and so was I. Honestly, who needs Sasuke?


End file.
